Different
by Indigo Tantarian
Summary: Everyone in Night Vale is a little different. Not quite human. Carlos doesn't mind, but Cecil has some misgivings.


**Different**

"I've noticed something about Night Vale's citizens," Carlos mentioned as they shared the pizza they had ordered from Big Rico's.

"Oh?" Cecil perked up and leaned in, all ears.

"Yes. It wasn't immediately apparent, but... I don't think a single person here is... just plain human."

Cecil tensed, though his smile remained. "We're... a bit of a different community, I suppose. But that means none of us is really... strange."

"I suppose so."

They chewed for a moment, watching each other (and how Carlos managed to make that much noise out of a plain piece of cheese pizza, Cecil didn't understand). Finally Carlos swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I know why you haven't wanted to... get closer," the scientist said softly.

"You do?" Cecil squeaked.

"I mean – not specifically. But I know you must have something... different about you too. And I... I just want to let you know it doesn't bother me."

Cecil stared at Carlos.

"I was afraid of... just about everything here at first. But I'm used to it now. And... you mean too much to me to let something like your outward appearance... or species... affect how I feel."

Cecil still didn't respond.

"I just... just wanted to let you know," Carlos mumbled lamely, looking away. "...And that probably came out awful and... and probably... racist or species...ist..." Carlos sighed and put his head in his hands. "God, I don't know why I open my mouth sometimes. I'm sorry, Cecil, that was insensitive."

The radio host continued to stare at Carlos, then he took a slow breath. "Carlos, can I... show you something?" he asked softly.

Carlos looked up. "Hm? Of course, Cecil, anything."

Cecil stood slowly and hesitated before turning around and pulling up the back of his shirt. There were faint tentacles tattooed all over his back, and Carlos could see a large eyeball tattoo peeking out between his shoulder blades. "Don't laugh."

Carlos watched the tattoos. They just sat there, as tattoos normally do. "What... is there to laugh at?" he finally asked.

Cecil sighed as he pulled his shirt down and turned around again. "I got that done on my eighteenth birthday."

"Plenty of people get tattoos, Cecil."

"I wanted to get an eye on my forehead too, but my mother put her foot down. I wasn't even going to tell her – but when your mother is an oracle, you can't hide much. She had the real thing. An actual third eye. Oh, it was beautiful... How I wished I could be like her. And she always said my father was the god of the ancient ocean that was here millions of years ago. I thought... I knew I couldn't give myself... abilities or traits, just by getting things tattooed on my back. But I thought it would help me fit in a bit. Look more normal."

Carlos was listening in fascination.

"Of course it didn't work, and everyone I showed made a mockery of me. Steve Carlsburg was the worst. As if insect antennae and that radar system make HIM so special... He STILL snickers whenever he sees me, and you should HEAR the things he says..."

"Cecil."

Cecil stopped short, grief plain on his face as he looked up. "Carlos, I'm... I'm NOT like that. I'm not anything special. I'm... plain. Boring."

Carlos abandoned his crust to step over to Cecil. He took the thinner man's face in his hands and looked into his eyes, smiling a little. "Cecil," he said again, more quietly.

Cecil swallowed and nodded.

"In this whole town, there is NO ONE as interesting... as incredible as you. You don't need any of that, you're special on your own."

"You're here to study UNUSUAL things," Cecil mumbled.

Carlos's thumb brushed over Cecil's cheek. "Despite how utterly fascinating I find you, my interest in studying you isn't entirely scientific," he murmured.

Cecil smiled a little. "Thanks. I've... always wished I were... more, though. Better."

Carlos studied his face for a moment. "You've called me perfect," he finally said.

The smile grew. "And you are, Carlos. You are."

"Well? I'm nothing special. Just a... regular guy, basically. Plain. Boring."

"Not you, Carlos."

"Sure. Worse, in fact. I work too much, I'm thoughtless, I say the stupidest things, I don't pay attention to the things I need to... and I'm trying to work on those things, but I know for a fact that they'll always be flaws of mine.

"A person becomes perfect when you learn to accept them for who they are," Cecil paraphrased himself, looking devotedly into Carlos's darker eyes.

The scientist smiled and kissed the tip of Cecil's nose. "Exactly. And... really, I think you're about as perfect as a person can be."

A blush came over Cecil's face. "Carlos..."

Carlos leaned in again to whisper, "Stop listening to Steve Carlsburg. You know he's just an asshole."

Cecil's soft giggle was cut off by another kiss, and their faces rubbed together, one stubbly cheek on another.

"I just..." Cecil began when they separated for air. "You said it would be okay if I was... different. And I think I knew that. But... I'm not."

Carlos just looked at him and shook his head. Moving more quickly than he usually did, he pulled Cecil close. "...And I'm more than okay with the way you are."

"Really...?"

"Of course." He kissed Cecil along the jaw. "And that tattoo? I'm looking forward to seeing the whole thing."

"...Really?" Cecil sounded doubtful. "It's... kind of lame."

"Not at all. I think it looks good. Not to mention, it represents your family."

Cecil was deep red now, but his shy smiled plucked at Carlos's heart. "You... like it?"

Carlos slid his fingers into Cecil's hair behind his ears and leaned in. "I love it."


End file.
